Happiness
by Fumi-kun
Summary: "Aku tidak tahu apa akhirnya cinta ini. Tapi aku akan selalu bersamamu." / "Karena hanya saat bersamamu aku merasa bahagia." / My first InuyashaXKagome fic / Mind to RnR?


Disclaimer: Yang pasti bukan punya saya.

Warning: Bersiaplah akan segala sesuatu!

...

Kulihat Kagome sedang termenung di pinggir sungai, tanpa menyadari bahwa kami berdua Shippo di belakangnya.

"Hei, Inuyasha. Kenapa Kagome bertingkah aneh akhir-akhir ini?" bisik Shippo kepadaku. Bocah _kitsune_ itu tampak mengkhawatirkan Kagome yang tiba-tiba suka menyendiri dan melamun.

Aku hanya diam. Tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Shippo. Maka kuusap kepalanya sebagai tanda untuk turun dari pundakku dan menjauh dari kami berdua. Kulihat Shippo tampak keberatan. Tapi dia harus pergi supaya kami berdua Kagome bisa lebih leluasa berbicara.

Karena sejujurnya aku tahu penyebab sikap aneh Kagome.

Ah, bukan.

Akulah penyebabnya.

"Ya, sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu."

Akhirnya bocah musang itu melompat pergi, mungkin berkumpul bersama Miroko dan Sango yang tengah bermain kejar-kejaran. Pendeta mesum itu pasti telah melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepada Sango.

Tapi aku tidak perduli.

Karena mata dan perhatianku tertuju kepada sosok gadis berambut hitam yang tengah duduk di pinggir sungai ini.

Kagome.

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Setelah yang kulakukan kemarin malam, aku merasa seperti pria brengsek yang tidak punya muka.

"Kagome..." panggilku lirih.

Tubuh Kagome tampak menegang. Dan gadis itu kemudian berpaling ke arahku, membuatku tertohok dan tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa.

Gadis itu, Kagome, sempat kulihat air mata mengalir di pipinya sebelum disekanya dengan segera.

"Ne, Inuyasha. Ada apa?" aku menggigit bibirku hingga sesuatu terasa asin di mulutku.

"Kagome." Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh gadis ini. Sudah jelas-jelas dia bersedih dan terluka olehku, tapi tetap saja berusaha tegar dan tersenyum meskipun tengah berhadapan denganku.

"Kagome, kau." Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatku. Pancaran matanya membuatku lemah. Aku teringat beberapa bulan lalu saat pembicaraan kami di sumur pemakan tulang.

" _Apapun yang terjadi. Jadi apa akhirnya perasaanku ini, aku akan terus bersamamu, Inuyasha. Karena aku akan bahagia hanya bila bersamamu."_

Kukepalkan tanganku erat. Ekspresi Kagome saat itu sangat jujur dan penuh harapan. Aku tahu meskipun dia tahu bahwa aku masih memikirkan Kikyo, dia masih berharap untuk mendapatkan cintaku. Dan bodohnya aku telah memberikan harapan palsu kepadanya.

Harusnya aku melarang Kagome untuk kembali saat itu.

Harusnya aku berteriak dan melarangnya untuk terus mencintaiku.

Harusnya, harusnya, harusnya.

"Inuyasha, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Kagome dengan raut wajah cemas.

Gadis itu telah menghampiriku ternyata, dan bahkan aku tidak sadar bahwa aku sudah jatuh terduduk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya Kagome lagi sambil mendekap wajahku.

Mataku menatap mata hazelnya lekat. Seolah aku dapat membaca perasaannya dengan jelas, dan mencium aroma kesedihannya.

"Kagome."

Dan aku menyadari sesuatu saat Kagome terus membalas tatapanku.

"Kikyo, aku akan melindungi Kikyo." Mata Kagome tampak berkabut saat aku mengucapkan kalimat itu. Kalimat yang sama yang kuucapkan tadi malam.

Dialihkannya wajahnya dari pandanganku. Tapi saat dia hendak bangkit berdiri segera kucengkram tangannya dan menariknya. Sehingga dia jatuh ke pelukanku.

"Inuyasha," panggilnya lirih.

Aku menyukainya. Aku selalu menyukai suara Kagome yang memanggilku.

"Inuyasha,"

"Kagome."

"Aku mau pulang."

Kueratkan pelukanku pada tubuh mungilnya. "Jangan. Jangan pulang!".

Aku tahu aku selalu egois. Tapi bila itu menyangkut Kagome, aku tidak mau mengalah.

Sekali saja aku ingin bersikap egois dan menahan gadis ini terus bersamaku.

"Kau sudah memilih Kikyo. Kenapa terus menahanku?" rontanya dengan isakan pelan.

"Aku bilang aku akan terus bersamamu. Iya aku akan bersamamu."

Tangisan Kagome semakin kencang.

"Tapi saat kau sudah bersama Kikyo, sudah tidak akan ada harapan."

"Kagome!" aku berteriak. Aku tidak mau lagi mendengarnya. Seolah aku bersikap jahat kepadanya.

Tapi memang benar, aku benar-benar jahat kepadanya.

"Inyusha, jika sudah tidak ada harapan, biarkan aku pulang," isaknya pelan.

Melihat Kagome seperti ini membuatku lemas. Aku tidak pernah mengakui sisi manusiaku meskipun aku ini seorang _hanyo_ , tetapi mendengar perkataan Kagome, hatiku terasa sangat pedih. Mungkin sakitnya hati ini tidak sebanding dengan Kagome yang selalu ada bersamaku meskipun dalam keadaan bahaya ataupun saat dia tahu bahwa aku masih memikirkan Kikyo.

Tapi saat ini aku memang harus mengungkapkan kejujuran.

"Aku akan melindungi Kikyo," ucapku pelan.

Kagome terdiam.

"Aku akan melindungimu, Kagome." Kurasakan nafas Kagome terhenti.

"Karena hanya saat bersamamulah, diriku merasa bahagia."

Ya, meskipun 50 tahun yang lalu aku sangat mencintai Kikyo, dan cinta itu masih ada. Dan meskipun Kagome bukanlah Kikyo, melainkan hanyalah reinkarnasinya. Tapi Kagome memiliki cinta Kikyo kepadaku.

"Kaulah Kikyo yang sejati. Bahkan lebih dari Kikyo, karena kau adalah Kagome. Kau adalah Kagome," bisikku.

Dan terbayang senyuman Kagome, tawanya, pandangan sedihnya, bahkan amarahnya yang mengerikan, yang pernah kurasakan selama petualangan kami.

Pada saat itu semua, ada satu kejujuran.

Hanya pada saat bersama Kagomelah, aku merasa bahagia.

...

 _End_

 _..._

 _Ya ampun. Apaan ini?_

 _Baru pertama baca langsung bikin orang galau. Yah, gommen. Saya bikin fanfic ini juga karena sedang dalam keadaan galau. Ditambah efek dari lagu Ayumi Hamasaki "Dearest" kok rasanya malah makin nyesek. Dan akhirnya lahirlah fanfic ini. Ini setingannya sesuai dengan anime Inyusha. Jadi bayanginnya Inuyasha pakai jubah tikus apinya. Jangan bayangin Inyasha pakai jas atau jeans sama kaos oblong. Ntar saya kalah ketjeh, man._

 _Ok, this is my first InuyashaXKagome fanfic. Wanna give a comment? Yes, please._

 _Thank's_

 _Fumi-kun_


End file.
